Update 2.1.0
New line: German Destroyers Small and nimble, the German “Zerstörer” have fast firing guns, fast reloading torpedoes, and Sonar. Make short work of any unsuspecting enemies and gain territorial superiority by eliminating incoming destroyers! * The following ships have been added to the German tech tree: * German destroyers are the only destroyers with Sonar as a skill, available starting Tier VI! * On top of having Engine Accelerator and Sonar, the two highest tier ships also gain Smoke Generator, making them even more dangerous. Bot Behavior Improvements * We have made improvements to the path*finding algorithm of bots. This will prevent them from turning too drastically in battle. * While these improvements are significant, bots may still occasionally drift or display odd behavior. * You can recognize a bot by the : in front of its name. Port UI Changes The Port UI has undergone some changes! These changes are a first set of improvements, with more to come in the next update. * Removed the half*transparent background and rearranged the following icons: Port, Armory, Fleet, Friends, Leaderboards, Bulletin, and First Purchase Reward. * The ship information panel is now initially hidden, but you can make it appear by tapping on the new ship info icon in the bottom right. * First Victory countdown and bonus advertisement have been moved to the bottom left corner. * The chat button has been replaced with a mini chat box in the bottom right. Tap it to open the chat. * Slightly reduced the height of the ship selection panel at the bottom. Battle Results Screen Redesign The battle results screen received a facelift! * The battle results screen now has a different background for Victory and Defeat * Fonts, icons, and reward boxes have been redesigned. * When Premium account is active, you will no longer see the non*premium battle rewards. * The detailed reward button (magnifying glass) has been moved to the right side. Map Changes: Spawn Points Spawn points have been moved closer to each other on the following maps: * Scorching Islands * Strait * Silent Shoal * New Dawn * Aurora * Golden Channel * Big Race * Encounter * Fault Line * Neighbors * Cage * The Atlantic Fleet Level Increase * Maximum fleet level has been increased to 25! * The following bonuses can be unlocked: Level 21: Number of Fleet Shop items increases to 14, discount to 25% Level 22: +18% XP bonus from battle for all ships Level 23: Maximum number of fleet members increases to 55 Level 24: +18% Silver bonus from battle for all ships Level 25: Number of Fleet Shop items increases to 16, discount to 30% Offline Messages It is now possible to send private messages to offline players, and you can read up on fleet chat messages that were sent while you were offline. * The Private chat button is available now in an offline player's profile UI, click to send offline messages. * Each player has 45 KB of offline message storage capacity, including fleet chat and private chat. * Once the total offline messages reach 45 KB, only the most recent 45 KB of content will be saved. * You will be notified by a red dot if you received any messages while offline. Battle Wiki A Battle Wiki has been added to the menu, which includes information on various topics such as Free XP, shells, torpedoes, and more. We will be expanding this Battle Wiki in future updates! If there is something you would like to see added, be sure to let us know. Premium Ships: First Victory Bonus The first victory Trophy bonus of Premium ships has been increased by 50%. This means they can gain more Trophies from first victories, compared to non*premium ships of the same tier. This increase is only applied to the first victory bonus. For example: * Arizona (Tier VI) now gets +15 Trophies for its first victory, compared to +10 before the update. * Ise (Tier VII) now gets +22 Trophies for its first victory, compared to +15 before the update. Ship Balance DESTROYERS CRUISERS BATTLESHIPS Bug Fixes * Fixed several female portraits that used male voice lines * Fixed an issue where torpedoes would pass through a disconnected ship without dealing damage. Other Improvements and Changes * After leaving a battle, the battle result pop-up in the Port will now display Trophies gained or lost in the battle. * Portrait tabs have been rearranged to: Male, Female, Seasonal, Leagues, Special, and Collaboration * New portraits have been added! We will reveal more info on how to obtain them in the future. * Boosters are now ordered by rarity (color). * A red dot now appears on the League button to players who have never entered the League overview page. This red dot will appear to everyone after the update, clicking it will make it go away. * An island has been removed on point B from the map "Haven" to further improve bot behavior on that map. Developer Post Pre-Update Post= |-|Patch notes= Category:Update